


All The Bullshit

by fionaassi, HAIDO, its_Vian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Harry is helpless in love with Louis, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Louis is a dick, Louis just loves sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Harry, Sexual Content, There's no One Direction, They all solo artists, Top Louis, but Louis isn't
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionaassi/pseuds/fionaassi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAIDO/pseuds/HAIDO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 除了你，再也没有一个我可以爱的人了。但是你是我的什么人呢。你从来也没有认出过我，你从我身边走过，就像从一条河边走过。你踩在我身上，就像踩在了一块石头上面，你总是走啊，走啊，不停地向前走着。却叫我在等待中逝去了一生。   伪现实设定。Harry深爱着Lousi，但Louis不那样认为。他们之间有的只是纯粹的性爱。无关爱情，没有关心 ，没有怜悯，更无法触及彼此的灵魂。但当一切都变得和Louis所认为的不同时。  灵感来自于我哥在IG上屏蔽Larry加上bullshit周年感谢阿怪的idea，没有你对我哥的怨气（哈哈哈哈...）就不会有这篇文感谢Vian的辛苦飙车感谢Yuki的一起努力比哈特，all the love.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    “又下雨了，”Harry呆呆的站在屋檐下，空洞地看着眼前的世界。他爱伦敦的雨天，在这雾气蒙蒙，阴绵的雨中，所有的色彩都显得如此莽撞。傻傻的，他像小孩一样伸出手试图去接雨，视线有些模糊起来。在感受过冰冷的液体从自己的指间流走，滴在地上混为一摊的无奈之后，想起那双他唯一在乎的蓝色眼眸，心不禁揪了一下。不知道为什么，连为担心他也已经成了一种习惯。“Lou应该没带伞吧，”即使是疑问的语气，在熟知摸透那个人的习惯之后心底却也是肯定的。Harry不知道有多少次，感到像现在这般的空洞麻木，却又从未像现在一样感到自怜。当一滴雨拍在自己鞋尖的时候，他幡然醒悟，意识到自己有多么愚蠢：明明只是温存在身体交流而无关灵魂交流层次的关系，自己却成了傻乎乎的那个人。他不觉得自己是悲哀的一厢情愿，不是吗？他是在爱着一个人，即使这份爱他从未真正得到过，但他学会在一次次的强忍心酸后，依旧装作毫不在乎，“厚着脸皮”露出笑容。他过也做了一系列愚蠢至极的事情：在晨炮后像完美男友一般，做一顿甜蜜的早餐，  照顾着一个缺乏自理能力的人的点点滴滴，学着习惯并爱着他的一切，甚至习惯上像这样的下雨天也带两把伞出门。“自己陷得太深了”，Harry想到，“也太愚蠢。”

    他捧着一杯还腾腾向上冒着热气的红茶，希望它能够带来一些温暖。但也阻抵不了当淅淅沥沥的雨飘打在手背上时那一瞬间的冰凉。Harry不停拨弄自己手上的戒指  ，吐出一口叹息，他皱着眉想起早些时候自己在厨房围着粉红色的围裙，不停地搅拌着玻璃碗里的鸡蛋。他想起Louis在一档采访节目中，当被要求搅拌配料时，他拿着搅拌器，瞪大眼睛看着玻璃碗里橄榄油，问着主持人:“你怎么搅拌的？”时可爱的样子。他又想起自己辛苦忙碌一大早折腾出来的饼干，带着欣喜和甜蜜，把它们带给Louis当早餐时，对方甩上门脸上遮掩不住的厌恶，一切都破碎为多管闲事而又自不量力:“不需要早餐，不需要你‘可爱’的自制小饼干，当然也不会需要那些恶心的爱心午餐什么的了。你现在能做的就是尽可能的离开我的视线范围，现在可以请Harry·多管闲事·Styles先生离开我的房子了吗?”

      “当然会是这个结果，”他忍不住嘲讽自己，“这就是Louis。”雨水拍在Harry厚厚的夹克上，空气中的窒息感让他一阵眩晕。耳中的轰鸣声随着雨水的拍打越来越强烈，让陷入回忆中的Harry以为还在那扇红棕色的门前眼睁睁的看着它在自己鼻尖两寸的位置关上的时候，耳中振荡的巨响。

    整理好思绪后，Harry低头晃了晃手中还没来得及暖和自己就已经逐渐失温的茶，在干燥的台阶上蹭了蹭自己靴子沾上的泥，转身将杯子扔进了角落里的垃圾桶，留恋的在底部失神了几秒。回过神来，顺手将原本已经半撑开的伞重新收回包里。既然找不到一个共撑一把伞的人，也不是什么淋雨就会病倒的年龄就没必要这么小心翼翼的。他偏下头，捋好在胡思乱想的时候揉乱的一头卷发，便走入了灰沉的雨幕中。

    Harry从来就不是一个潇洒的人。再知道自己快要走到这条死路的尽头，也不会停下来呼救或是寻求另外一条出路，只会独自一步步撞到墙之后再把自己痛留给自己。可是，他还能带着破碎的心和发疼的身体，原路返回吗？

    *

    Where  do  broken  hearts  go?

    How  to  fix  up  a  heart  that  he  let  down？

    *

    刚关上门，口袋中的手机就开始振动，甚至不用拿出来检查号码仅仅只是从震动的频率就可以判断是Louis拨出的。总是默契般的缄口不提双方的关系，从未有过问候或是虚假而又甜蜜的称呼，有的只是无数次在像这样的夜晚打一通电话来到对方身边。“喂，这里是Harry。”“晚上过来一趟。”没有过多的语言，也不存在另外的事情只是出于某一种需求。Harry也想过存下存下联系方式，但仅仅只是一个合适的备注都会让他咬着下唇痛苦思绪许久。想来不需要保存就能记住的号码和最好藏起来的关系，就没必要费脑继续纠结这些事了。

    调转了车头，Harry从头上方的镜子中看到自己的眼睛，它们也像是在嘲笑自己的不争气。而最好逃过自责的办法就是不去纠结自己的不自量力，在心底呼唤那个人的名字:

Louis  Tomlinson   

Louis  Tomlinson   

Louis  Tomlinson

 

*

I've  got  open  eyes,

And  an  open  door,

But  i  don't  know  what  i'm  searching  for.

I  should  know  by  now,

See  i've  a  big  old  heart,

This  i  know  for  sure,

But  i  don't  know  what  my  love  is  for.

I  should  know  by  now,

Well,  I'll  wait  in  line,

So  i  can  wait  some  more,

'Till  i  can't  remember  what  i  came  here  for,

But  i  can't  leave  now,

Cause  i've  a  light  that  shines,

And  a  love  so  pure,

But  i  don't  know  what  to  use  them  for.

*

 

******

 

    Louis拉了拉自己的上衣，微笑着看对面的金发的主持人，Lisa?  Linda?不重要了，反正这只是一个再普通不过的第一百零一次节目采访。但这个主持人很漂亮，有些金色的波浪卷发和淡绿色的眼睛，她也很懂得取悦人，当她采访时，一直有意无意地对着他眨眼，对于Louis的小黄段子也是非常买账，而且到目前为止，采访问题也都很是简单，关于家庭，音乐事业，空闲时的活动和一起玩朋友们等等，这些对于他来说真的不算是什么问题，他抬起一只腿放到膝盖上，向沙发后靠去，挑起一边的眉毛对着对面的主持人眨了眨眼。

    主持人咯咯笑了声，“好的，Louis。这个问题，”她看进Louis的眼睛，略带戏谑地笑着说，“我们都认为你是非常的帅气迷人，很多粉丝都为你痴迷颠倒，但你到目前为止我们还没有看到你和某人在一起？”她把目光转向镜头，又看回Louis，“告诉我，Louis，让我也好有个底，你有在见某个人吗？或者你有喜欢的？”主持人故意向前倾了倾身子，睁大眼睛，一副自己也很在乎的样子。

    Louis忍不住想对她翻白眼，但还是忍住了。他撅起嘴，装作思考了一秒后，“不，我没有在见某人”他耸耸肩，“目前还没有谁真的让我感兴趣。”

    “噢，真的吗？你应该有很多追求者才是！对吧，女孩们？”她看向观众台，立刻采访室里就响了起一阵叹息声，Louis大笑了起来，知道她们到底是感到遗憾还是松了一口气，但接着一个人的脸闪过他的脑海，还没等主持人说完，他就打断了她，“噢，对了”他提高嗓音，哼了一声，“我想起来，这里的确有一个非常讨厌的家伙整天缠着我，他真的是非常烦人和愚蠢。”Louis知道自己不该在采访中这样讨论他人的，尤其是涉及到自己的，他的经纪人一定会在采访后大骂他一顿，可他管不了这么多了。

    “烦人而愚蠢？他听起来很可爱耶！Louis你不喜欢他吗？”Louis听出她声音中的好奇。

    “我还能说什么？他可能是我见过最厚脸皮的人了，自以为是，过分热情。抱歉，我真的不该讨论这个。”Louis捕捉到采访室一角他的经纪人紧绷的下颚，他真的该闭嘴了。

    “当然了，Louis，我们会等着的。而且你的回答已经能让很多女孩松口气了，”观众们笑了起来，“好了，让我们谈谈你的好朋友，Zayn?”

***

Lindaisqueen(@LoveLou4ever)

你们有看那个采访吗？Louis提到的是“他”！我听错了？

ILoveCarrots(@KellyJaja)

Yes！他说的是“他”不是“她”！我的上帝耶稣啊！

Louispleasefollowme(@TommoLily28)

嘿，女孩们！记得几周前@Harry_Styles提到过他很欣赏他？

Lottiecats21(@Connorlover)

@TommoLily28  HARRYSTYLES和Louis的确一起出过街！我没在做梦吧？我最喜欢的两个明星！

LarryTomlinson(@Rainbowdaddy)

@Connorlover  @TommoLily28  那就是我正在想的！我觉得“他”会是Harry！Larry  is  real！

JuliaMalik(@Candyflower)

@Rainbowdaddy  是的！！！我们家Harry最近的时间线和Louis的重合了！

Gaga_queen(@bananasweetie)

有粉丝说上周看见他们在一起了！！！

HazLou(@isthatyouHarry)

他们不会最近一直待在一起吧！！！OMG!

Ziamisreal(@HoloLions)

@Rainbowdaddy我同意你，但Louis好像不喜欢他？为什么？Harry是那么可爱迷人！

Hazzabear(@Angelharryis)

@Louis_Tomlinson  Harry有什么问题？你为什么要那么说他？

IStudyRainbow(@Lovewins_56)

@Harry_Styles  @Louis_Tomlinson 

你们俩认识吗？回答我？？？

LarryStylinson(@skyleridk)

@Louis_Tomlinson  Larry  is  real  Tommo,  不要否认了。

LarryStylinson(@skyleridk)

@Louis_Tomlinson你应该和Harry约会！他说他喜欢你！

LarryStylinson(@skyleridk)

@Louis_Tomlinson  @Harry_Styles  每个人都应该接受现实，Louis就是在说Harry。Larry  is  so  real. #LarryIsReal

***

    Louis重重的摔上门，好的，他刚刚被经纪人训斥了足足一个小时，还接到了公司的警告电话，为了他在采访中无理而又白痴的评论。白痴？他才不是！这一切都要怪那个该死的Harry  Styles！为什么他要那么烦人，整天缠着他不放？Louis抓了抓头发，他从牛仔裤兜里摸出手机，经纪人刚刚警告过他不要在接下来的几天内使用社交网络，但去他的，他可不是什么胆小鬼，他快速解锁点入推特，几秒钟后，页面刷新了出来。好的，他收到了一大堆通知和私信，他翻了翻白眼，点入趋势，显示出来的让他瞪大了眼睛，

全球趋势

#LouisTomlinson

#LarryStylinson

#LarryIsReal

#HarryStyles

#JustinandSelena

#SchoolAlwaysMakesMeSad

#Rihanna

#ComingOutDay

#MyBestFriendIsARobot

#SundayPartyPlans

    他点入自己的趋势，屏幕立刻涌出一大堆关于他在昨天的采访的推文，他料到自己会引起推特一片混乱，但可不是现在这个样子。

LarryStylinson(@skyleridk)

@Louis_Tomlinson  Larry  is  real  Tommo,  不要否认了。

LarryStylinson(@skyleridk)

@Louis_Tomlinson你应该和Harry约会！他说他喜欢你！

LarryStylinson(@skyleridk)

@Louis_Tomlinson  @Harry_Styles  每个人都应该接受现实，Louis就是在说Harry。Larry  is  so  real.

#LarryIsReal

@HazLou(@isthatyouHarry)

#LarryIsReal  #LarryStylinson

    什么？LarryStylinson？这些所谓的粉丝是在想什么？Louis感到一阵恼火，他可不想和那个愚蠢该死的Harry  Styles扯上任何关系，就算他有着好看的卷发和漂亮的眼睛，还有那些酒窝。而现在人们居然想出一个如此荒谬的CP名来把他们凑一块儿，甚至还有人认为他们在约会。他感到胃里一阵恶心，这绝对不是他想要的。

    Louis  Tomlinson(@Louis_Tomlinson)

@skyleridk  Hows  this,  Larry  is  the  biggest  load  of  bullshit  I've  ever  heard.  I'm  happy  why  can't  you  accept  that.

***

    Harry从床上坐起来，脑袋的一阵刺痛足足让他眩晕了十几秒，他喃喃出一声咒骂，伸手摸到床头柜上的手机，解开锁，屏幕显示着:17：20。好的，他从昨晚一直睡到了刚才，难不怪头痛得要命，房间被从窗帘后射进的光依稀照亮，他眨了眨眼睛，忽略掉那些未接电话和短信，从床上爬下来，走到对面的衣柜里扯出一件白衬衫和一条睡裤换上，今晚他可没心情再出去了，但他也不能就这样让自己懒下去，他走出房间来到厨房，决定给自己弄点吃的。

    趁着锅里的煮着意面的空档，Harry给自己砌了一杯茶，他向后靠着橱台，一只手支撑在上面，思绪飘到昨晚的电视采访上——Louis的采访——他当然看了，他甚至都不知道自己是从什么时候起开始关注他的每一次电视采访，在社交网站上秘密搜索着粉丝制作的视频，Harry觉得自己就像是一个面对着痴迷的爱豆的十六岁少女，但是他对此并不尴尬，即使他自己就是一个明星。他喜欢看着Louis在镜头前自信而又顽皮的态度，他阳光般的笑容，每一次都带着眼角那些可爱的皱纹。还有他的那些用来点燃气氛的黄段子，女孩子一般尖锐急促的笑声。他那咖啡色的柔软的刘海梳向一边，不时挡住他的眼睛。他的眼睛！上帝啊，Harry不知道有多少次自己沉溺在那精致而又深邃的蓝色眼眸中，它们总是能轻而易举地夺走他的呼吸，让他失去自我，让他爱的无法自拔。

    Harry也从来不会对Louis的采访感到厌烦，就算采访内容再枯燥乏味，主持人有多么的愚蠢，他还是享受看着Louis表现自如的每一秒。他自信，又带着些许粗鲁和一丝叛逆，但Harry就是喜欢他这样，好吧，他喜欢Louis的一切。

    但昨晚的采访是他从未想过的，他也根本没有料到，当Lisa，那个一直对着Louis抛媚眼的金发主持人，问到Louis有没有和人约会时，Harry的喉咙一下子像是被人掐住了一般，他可没准备好面对这些。Louis在问题后停顿了几秒，Harry等待着，他看得出Louis对此并不紧张，当他给出回答后，他呼出一口气，往沙发后靠了靠，不知道自己是感到满意还是什么。

    “噢，真的吗？你应该有很多追求者才是！对吧，女孩们？”

    Harry对着主持人的话翻了翻白眼，可真够作的，他想到。

    “噢，对了”这时Louis突然开口，“我想起来，这里的确有一个非常讨厌的家伙整天缠着我，他真的是非常烦人和愚蠢。”

    Harry顿时感到自己无法呼吸了，他瞪大眼睛，对着电视眨了眨眼，张开嘴想要说什么，但是没等他发出声，电视机又传来主持人的声音，

    “烦人而愚蠢？他听起来很可爱耶！Louis你不喜欢他吗？”

    “我还能说什么？他可能是我见过最厚脸皮的人了，自以为是，过分热情。抱歉，我真的不该讨论这个。”

    呼吸，Harry对自己命令道。他猛地吸气，闭上眼睛吐出，但是他的手已经开始在颤抖了。“他在采访中提到我了，对的，是我。”Harry觉得自己的头开始痛起来，“但是他说我烦人而愚蠢，为什么？他为什么要这样？”Harry从沙发站起来，奔到卫生间，打开水龙头试着用水冲洗脸让自己冷静下来。他从没想过Louis会在采访中提到自己——就算他没有说出他的名字——但他们都知道他是在说自己。他幻想过有一天他俩能够坐在一起，对着镜头回答着主持人的问题，调侃着对方，Louis会看着他的眼睛，而他会在他的注视下脸红，显得愚蠢而又迷恋。但就在刚刚，Louis在电视采访中狠狠羞辱了Harry一番，嘲笑着Harry对他的追求。Harry双手撑在洗浴台上，感到眼眶里涌出了泪珠，“别，”他对自己说道，“别。这或许是件好事，”他说服着自己，“至少他提到你了，至少他想到你了。”他猛抬起头抹了抹眼，感到一阵疲倦涌上大脑，再一次深呼吸后，他走出卫生间径直走向卧室。

  思绪回到现在，Harry转过身发现锅里沸腾着的意面，他皱了皱眉，放下茶杯将面乘了出来。配上酱料后，他端着盘子和茶杯来到客厅的桌子旁坐下。面煮得有点儿太软了，但他真的没心情去在乎了，从昨晚起他就什么也没吃过，而且他一向不会嫌弃自己的厨艺。

    吃完面后，Harry想起自己还没有回复电话和短信，他将盘子放回厨房然后来到沙发前坐下。他从睡裤兜里摸出手机，解锁点入后，他发现自己收到了十几个未接电话和三十多条短信，他哼了一声，手指在屏幕上滑动浏览着，都是一些来自家人朋友的电话，或是询问他还好吗的短信。这里有六个来自Gemma和Anna的未接电话，犹豫了几秒后，他按下给Gemma的回拨键。

    电话在铃声响起的第二下就被接起，“Harry？”

    “Hi，Gemma。”

    “Harry！你还好吗？你为什么不接我电话！”Gemma对着电话咆哮起来。

    Harry咯咯笑了几声，“我很好，姐。我为什么不会？”Harry觉得自己是在说实话，可是他的鼻子却莫名酸了起来。

    电话对面是几秒的沉默，“你确定吗，Harry？我们都很担心你，我们不知道你现在感觉如何，告诉我，你真的还好吗？”Gemma缓缓说道，声音听起来十分小心。

    Harry深吸了一口气，他恨Gemma这样，小心翼翼害怕伤到自己，她什么都没有做，他讨厌自己让他们这样担心，“我很好，Gemma。我只是需要静一下，你知道的，昨晚他的采访让我有点不知所措。一切都很好，我感觉还不错，别担心。”

    “我不是...噢，Harry，你还没有用你的社交网站，对吗？”

    “没有，为什么？”

    “噢，没什么。”Gemma突然听起来很紧张，“就先不要去登录它们，只是远离它们就好，你需要清净，Harry。这是为你好。”

    “我也没打算去，姐，”Harry感到一阵困惑，发生了什么？“出了什么事吗？”

    “我不这样认为，Harry。只是先不要去用推特，远离社交网络和媒体几天？”

    “好的，”Harry确信一定有什么事发生了，“我会的，Gemma，别担心。告诉妈我很好，爱她。”

    “我会的，Harry。我希望你会好一点，爱你。”

    “我也是，再见，Gemma。”

    “再见。”

    挂掉电话，Harry滑动屏幕来到推特软件的页面，他盯着那只白色的鸟几秒后，还是慢慢按下了点入。他闭上眼睛等着页面显示出来，他知道自己即将会看到什么，它们会是来自粉丝媒体的疯狂推送和艾特，询问着自己各种问题，说不定他的名字早已经被刷上了全球趋势，哈，自己真是够受欢迎的，他感到一阵讽刺。

    事实也的确是他料想的那样，他和Louis都被粉丝刷上了全球趋势，甚至还有#LarryStylinson和#LarryIsReal

的标签。Harry咬住自己的下唇，感到些许窃喜，他一直都知道粉丝们对于这个CP的狂热，尽管这些推文和照片大多数也只是捕风捉影，但至少这意味着大众能够接受他和Louis在一起。“但是他不喜欢你。”他忍不住提醒自己，忍住内心的苦涩，他点入#LarryStylinson的标签。

    屏幕立刻涌出一大推提到Louis和他的推文，它们写着粉丝对他们的询问和质疑，这些再正常不过了。还有一些粉丝激动地推送着他们目击到Louis和他在一起的场景，不停地强调着他俩相互认识，甚至有的推文直接写着“Larry  is  real.”“他们就是在约会！”哇，好吧，这些有点出乎他的意料了。

    他缓缓滑动浏览着，几分钟后，他决定点入Louis的页面。他点入一条推文的艾特，屏幕立刻显示出Louis的主页面，Harry突然感到紧张起来，Louis会有更新吗？他会回复这些趋势推文吗？Harry觉得自己的手抖了起来，他不该这样做的，这样对他没好处，他能感觉到，更何况Gemma刚刚还提醒他了，但还没等他的大脑思考清楚他就已经向下滑动屏幕了，

Louis  Tomlinson(@Louis_Tomlinson)

@skyleridk  Hows  this,  Larry  is  the  biggest  load  of  bullshit  I've  ever  heard.  I'm  happy  why  can't  you  accept  that.

    有什么东西像是在Harry的胸膛里裂开了，一点一点侵蚀着他的内脏，他盯着这条推文，忍不住反复阅读着，“  Larry  is  the  biggest  load  of  bullshit  I've  ever  heard  ”噢，Louis刚刚又提到Harry了，不是吗？他就在推特上向全世界讽刺着，嘲笑着Larry是多么的荒谬。“我对他来说只是bullshit，”他没法阻止这个想法占据他的大脑，“我对他什么都不是，只不过一个笑话。”Harry感到胃里一阵翻滚，“在我为他做了这么多后，我也只不过是他用来回击粉丝的一个工具。”

    他丢下手机冲向卫生间，一下子跪到马桶前，把头埋进里面猛地吐了起来，眼泪顿时涌出模糊了他的双眼，他将头埋得更深了一点，干呕着直到将胃里的食物全都吐了出来。

    Harry就埋在那里，一直干呕到胃再次抽搐起来，他抬起头，翻下马桶盖，感到脸和喉咙火辣的燃烧着。泪水混着汗液淌在他的额头和脸颊。他觉得自己快要窒息了，可是眼泪还是不受控制地涌出。他将脸贴在冰冷的马桶盖上，一股寒意顿时流过全身，他任由苦咸的泪水冲刷着他红肿的嘴唇。

    他从未感到像现在般的绝望。他觉得自己仿佛沉入了大海，无论怎么挣扎想要回到水面，都会被海浪一次次卷入海水中去。海水灌入他的耳朵里，蒙蔽了他的双眼，让他窒息，就这样慢慢地陷入深渊。

    Harry拉扯着他的卷发，因为太过用力手指关节泛得青白，他想要尖叫，或是大声哭泣，可是到最后也只是呛出几声呜咽。“不应该这样的，”他摇着头，向着马桶蜷缩近些，“我那么爱他，”他想道，“我不应该被这样对待！不对！不对！不对！”他的大脑开始尖叫，“这一切都不值得！我不是你的笑话，Louis！为什么你就不懂？”

    一阵眩晕感再次向Harry袭来，他的一只手滑到肚子前紧紧圈住自己。他回想起小时候，当他的亲生父亲离开家门时，留下的背影让他失声痛哭，他想自己当时是感到痛苦与绝望的，但这一次，在一阵苍白无用的宣泄后，留给他的只有无尽的疲倦与寒冷。

    他收紧圈着腰的手，胸膛的紧缩感让他的肩微微颤抖着。“那是心碎的感觉吗？”他对自己问道，“如果是的话，这一切都不值得。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明明知道是在不可能的结果，却还是会在被抹杀希望之后，心留有余悸。

纵使隔着厚厚的窗帘，Harry也知道那雨还在下，和他现在糟糕的心情颇为映衬。或许习惯心疼之后已经变得麻木了，其实Harry也不知道。只是脑海不时想到那条bullshit的推的时候，心还是会蒙的一痛，胃里一阵翻滚。明明在知道是不可能的结果，但却还是会在被抹杀希望之后，心留有余悸。

Harry瘫坐在沙发上，头轻轻靠后，呆滞的盯着墙上的时钟，睫毛随着秒针的移动不时颤抖。在这空荡荡、静悄悄的大房子里，他的孤独感在蔓延。Harry抬起一只手遮住眼睛，他感到疲惫感正在慢慢向他袭来，但他没法阻止脑海里不断涌出的画面：Louis的脸、他的笑容、他盯着Harry时的邪魅，嘲讽般的目光、他们缠绵在一起时，Louis大声的喘息和亲吻。“太可悲了，”Harry在心里咒骂着自己，“Harry Styles，你太他妈可悲了。”他移开手，身体向沙发里缩了缩，闭上了双眼。突然被他扔在一边的手机响起，Harry的喉咙像是被掐住一般。他呼出一口气，更用力的闭紧了双眼，但仅仅是几秒后就不得不让挫败感将他打倒。他挑着眉睁开眼睛，转过头看向屏幕不停地闪烁着的手机，熟悉的铃声，Harry知道是Louis。但他不想接，这大概是自己第一次不接Louis的电话吧。

唯一真正持续的爱是能接受一切的，能接受一切失望，一切失败。最深的欲望只能是简单的相伴，是因为一念有无数生灭，而仿佛无处可逃。

他觉得自己永远无法逃离。

当他回过神来，已经站在了Louis的家门前。只是简单的带上帽子，根本无力阻止衣物被打湿，从四肢往心底延生寒意使他不由自主发抖，细细的飘雨也濡湿了一头卷发。

Harry的冰凉的手犹豫的伸向门铃，已经很晚了，不知道会不会吵到Louis。Harry诧异到头来自己还是在为Louis着想，这种可悲的习惯让他感到一阵挫败。但他已经经历过了太多心碎了，也应该无所畏惧前方的黑暗。

门铃仅仅响过一声，门就被猛的来开，站在Harry眼前的，是那个熟悉的狂躁的Louis。那双自己最爱的蓝眼睛里是什么？冷漠亦或者是对Harry越界的不满。Harry好像从未在那抹蓝色的瞳孔里看到过爱意，至少Louis看向自己的时候从未有过。

“你来了，这么晚。 为什么不接电话?”Louis的嘴角始终挂着戏谑的假笑。毫无感情，Harry想，也永远不会会有。

“进来吧。”Louis不顾已经冻得有些发抖的Harry，只身向卧室走去，“记得把门带上。”

人们总会伤害他所爱的人，其实人们也会爱上伤害他的人和他所伤害的人。

Harry走进门，停了下来，他从这儿就可以看到厨房里堆起的外卖盒和啤酒罐，而这让他微微笑了起来。他把目光转回Louis身上，后者正赤裸着半身不停抱怨着这该死的鬼天气和Harry的迟到。Harry发现自己竟会因为Louis裸露在外的胸肌和说话时微微抖动的喉结而兴奋，事实上，Harry已经起了反应。Harry借着自制力赶紧移开目光，尴尬地咳了两声。真是的，自己骄傲的自尊啊，Harry不断的自嘲。迈开站得有些僵硬的长腿随着Louis向屋内走去，回手带上了门。

扎在心上的刺，因为疼痛和无所适从而想把它拔掉，不管不顾会不会带出更多血肉。

喉结上上下下起伏了几次，Harry还是问出了一直扎在他心里的问题，“为什么？”

“什么？”

“你的采访，还有...那些...额...推特。”

Louis的睫毛颤动了一下，看向Harry，双眼有着睁大，好像很意外Harry会问出这样的话，但很快就换为了不满和嘲笑。

“嗯？你知道为什么的。Harry Styles，你越界了，你给我的生活带来的困扰和麻烦，我们从来都不可能成为情侣，”Louis皱了皱鼻，哼出一声尖锐的嘲笑，“Larry或者什么别的也不会存在，不管是现在还是未来。”

那根刺好像扎的更深了，Harry向后退了两步。内心突然恐惧起来，他才意识到自己是愚蠢到如此地步，才会相信Louis会留存最后的一丝关心给自己。毫无希望所以才会更加渴求希望，他已经在黑暗的角落了，还在挣扎自己该如何处理光明。

真他妈的可笑。

Louis迈开腿，一步步逼向Harry。“你知道你为什么在这的吗？”

“你知道你拒绝不了我的，Styles。”

下一秒，Louis就封上了Harry的唇，疯狂的碾压轧。Louis从未爱惜过Harry。

理论上来说Louis和Harry没什么不同，都是渴求对方完美的身体，只是Harry想要的，是多一颗心罢了。

 

Louis几乎是撞向Harry的嘴唇，完全覆盖了他的唇瓣，似乎想与他融为一体。Louis的手圈住Harry的腰，把他拉近自己，两人的胸膛和胯部挤压在一起。Louis狠狠地啃咬吸吮这双红润的嘴唇，同时忍不住发出一声轻微的哼哼声，丝毫不给Harry留予喘气的间隙。Louis的舌头几经打探试图撬开Harry的牙齿，但是Harry紧咬牙关，双手紧紧抓住Louis的肩膀，任由对方蹂躏他的双唇。

 

Louis因Harry的毫无反应停止了亲吻，原本湛蓝的双眼变得阴沉，Harry的嘴唇边缘也因过度地舔舐而更红肿诱人。Louis抬手用力握住Harry的下巴，手掌钳住他的颧骨使他仰起头。蓝眼睛里没有任何感情，绿眸子却藏起了失望与伤痛。

 

“你知道你拒绝不了我，Harry Styles，你不可能拒绝我。”Louis凶煞地咬字说道。

 

这话听起来是多么混蛋啊。Harry瞬间感觉他的尊严受到了侮辱，但是... 他还是无法拒绝Louis。Harry向下望进Louis的眼睛，作为回答，他轻笑了一声，勾起的唇角煞是好看。

 

“你要为你纠缠我这么久付出代价，Styles，收敛起你的自以为是。”Louis的眼里几乎可以喷出火——愤怒中混杂着情欲。他把Harry扑倒在地毯上，两对唇瓣再一次碰撞摩擦，Harry主动张开嘴，随即Louis 的舌头就探进他的口腔，毫不留情地掠扫。身上的衣物已经被对方撕扯地所剩无几了，Harry的大手用力握着Louis的臀部，并不时地揉捏着。Louis的手也伸到Harry的胸前，可以说是报复性地把玩着他的乳头，不停地拿捏揉搓，挑逗着这两颗小肉粒。Harry因胸前的敏感发出几声呻吟，Louis可没玩够。他抬起眉毛邪笑了一下，停下亲吻，开始用舌头挑弄Harry的乳尖，反复地舔舐，舌头旋转感受着Harry的味道，使肉粒很快就饱满硬挺，而Harry嘴边溢出的呻吟从未间断。他侧头向下看到Louis沿着身体曲线粗暴地印下一个个吻痕，使Harry的上半身都留下属于他的红色印记。

 

Louis抬起头，坐在Harry的跨上，两根挺立的阴茎互相顶着，一阵阵刺激感传遍两具赤裸相贴的肉体。“坐上来自己动，想让我干你就表现好一点。”

 

Harry早已抛掉了他的尊严和气概，他挣扎着起身，双膝跪着，目光一直随着Louis躺下去的身体而移动。他眨了眨眼，对上Louis不耐烦的回望，然后十分听话地坐到Louis身上，双手撑着他的肩膀，慢慢地把对准穴口的阴茎吞进体内。没有润滑剂直接插进穴道让Harry因疼痛叫出声，身体因为不适感而颤抖，含了一会之后他开始缓缓地扭动。Harry以为Louis只会看着他干自己，但Louis的双手忽然握住了他的阴茎，一只手轻轻地捏着已经肿胀的龟头。

 

“啊... ”

 

Louis的一根手指轻柔地绕着Harry的龟头画着圈，瘙痒的感觉使他加快了速度并把体内的阴茎吞得更深，几度达到了自己的顶点。Louis的手指又抚摸上Harry的马眼，Harry立刻叫出声，“别碰那里... Louis... ”Harry收回一只手想要阻止Louis的动作，但却被对方拍开了。

 

“你可真是调皮，嗯？”

 

Louis更加耐心地玩弄着Harry，眯起眼晴满意地看着他通红的脸颊，噢，还有唾液沾在他的嘴角呢。Louis握住Harry的后颈拉下他的头，色情地舔掉了Harry嘴角的唾液，然后停止了手上的摆弄。

 

“求你.. Lou.. 继续...”Harry对身前突然的空荡感到不适，而且瘙痒感越来越强烈。

 

“那到底是不要，还是继续？”

 

“继续... 操我，Louis。”

 

这回Louis直接推倒了Harry，并狠狠地在他体内抽插，一次又一次地顶到了那个让Harry欲仙欲死的顶点，两人的躯体有节奏地摇动。Louis的手又握住了Harry的阴茎，同时上下撸动着，顶端已经有点点精液溢出。Louis更加用力地抽插，双手也更猛地撸动。Harry低声哭喊着他的名字，“嗯，宝贝儿？我让你很爽不是吗？”Louis对上他的眼睛，刘海被打湿凌乱地贴着额头，“为我这么大声，淫荡，哭喊着我的名字，是不是，Harry？”突然下体一放松，Louis射在了Harry的身体里，而他的手上已经沾满了粘稠的白色液体。

 

Louis一下子倒在Harry身上，两人贴着脸，急促地呼吸着，听着彼此猛烈得心跳，都因为刚刚经历高潮感到有些眩晕。几分钟后，Louis像是突然想起什么，猛的支起身。Harry因体内突然插深的阳物而溢出一声呻吟，Louis对此翻了翻白眼，从他身体里退了出来。

 

“你今天可真够逊的，”Louis爬下床向浴室走去，留下Harry一人躺在地毯上，“不过至少比俱乐部里的那些人好。”走到浴室门口时，他转过头看向Harry，面无表情，“清理好自己，走的时候记得关门。”接着就消失在Harry视线中。

 

Harry躺在地毯上，任由泪水滑过脸颊。闭上眼，最后一次，让羞辱感将他包围。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments!


End file.
